The invention relates to personal care. More particularly, the invention relates to applicators for underarm antiperspirant and/or deodorant.
A well-developed art exists regarding dispenser/applicators for personal care products. One particular area involves applicators for solid or gel antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions. Applicators for solid and gel compositions are typically thoroughly similar to each other, with a piston (platform) upwardly movable within a cylinder (barrel) to progressively drive the composition out the barrel upper end. Due to the relative lack of stiffness of many gels, dispensers for such gels commonly include foraminate screen-like applicator elements across the upper end of the barrel. Many solid products, instead have a removable molded seal inserted within the upper end. In manufacture, the seal may serve to mold the composition during a bottom fill operation. At the first use of the product, the end user extracts and discards the seal exposing the upper end of the composition. As molded by the seal, the upper end may have an ergonomically or ornamentally advantageous shape.